The girl in the forest
by Lightning Moonlight
Summary: This is the story dmr131313 wrote, only continued, enjoy. In this story Dante walks into a forest and the area starts to get foggy, as soon as the fog clears he sees a girl a little younger than him that reminds him a lot of something he watches on TV, Rating: T (for now), Important Note: this is in the real world not Equestria, the only reason why the category is My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Familiar**

**Author's note: This story doesn't belong to me, it belongs to dmr131313. I asked him if I could continue this story and he was ok with it. so lets get started.**

_**Place: My house. Time: 8 PM. POV: Dante**_

It was 8 o'clock, and dark outside, just my time of day. I asked my mom if I could go out for a walk. She allowed me, but since it was cold I had to put on a jacket. I had alot but only one would work for me, the jacket of DMC devil may cry Dante. I put on my socks and shoes, got my IPod and phone, and left my house, didn't know where the hell I was going, didn't really care. I just walked to where the sidewalk would take me, every now and again looking up and to the sides, but still listening to my music. _"Pain, without love. Pain, can't get enough. Pain, like it rough, cause i'd rather feel pain than nothing at all." _I sang. I was surprised at how far I walked or how long I walked. So, I checked my phone, the time was 9:37 and my mom hadn't called me to ask where I was, so I just continued to walk and sing.

Soon enough, I found myself near a patch of trees that looked like a forest, I decided to walk in there in an attempt to find something to scare me. After a few minutes, a fog started to appear. Since I couldn't do anything about the fog, I just decided to keep walking. As the fog began to grow in density, it became difficult to see, but my hearing was extremely great, so I was able to avoid anything. Before the fog arrived, I just knew that something was about to happen.

The fog was very dense, I pulled my hand up, but to my dismay, saw nothing but fog. I just decided to keep on walking, about 2 minutes later, the fog began to lift. 6 minutes later, the fog was gone entirely, and I could see again. I began to look around, and was shocked to see a girl laying on the ground.

Her hair was dyed the colors of the rainbow, red, yellow, and orange in the front, and green, blue, and purple in the back. She was wearing a cyan blue shirt and blue jeans.

She was rubbing her head so I asked "hey, are you alright?"

She replied "Yeah, I think so." She opened her eyes and looked around, she then said "This doesn't look like the everfree forest."

I still had my ear buds in so I couldn't hear her, but I could read her lips, literally. "Your right, it doesn't, that's because it's not."

She looked at me and said "What, then where in Equestria am I?"

I just looked at her and said "Well her's the thing, one, you arn't in equestria anymore, and two, i'm a human, and if you havn't noticed, your a human too."

She then looked at her hands and gasped, she said "my hooves!" she looked at her back "My wings!"

She then started to panic and pace back and forth on her hands and knees, after watching this for a few seconds, plus her hair, plus the fact that she was in equestria and didn't know what a 'human' was reminded me of something i've seen alot, but I couldn't remember at the time.

I just said to her "If you keep moving like that, people are gonna start thinking your crazy, here let me help you." I held out my hand to help her up, and she just looked at it for a few seconds not knowing what to do.

She then put her hand on my hand and I helped her stand up, she then said to me "how am I supposed to to walk like this?"

So I just responded "watch." I slowly started walking and I walked a few feet in front of her.

She tried to copy me and tripped on her own feet and fell forward, I put my arms forward and took a step forward so I could catch her, she fell into my arms and I lightly blushed, she blushed as well.

She looked at her shoulder and said "Its just my cutie mark."

'Cutie Mark' I knew what this meant but just to make sure, I asked "i'm sorry; I don't think I caught you name."

She said "Rainbow Dash"

Right after she responded I finally knew what this all meant, her hair, the fact that she didn't know what humans were, why she thought that she had hooves and wings, the way she was pacing, how she didn't know how to walk, and her name, I finally understood it, she was the actuall character from My Little Pony, only turned human.

After figuring out what happened,I heard her ask "What's your name?'

So, I told her my name, not trying to hide it "Dante, my name is Dante."

There were still a few questions in my mind, how did she here, and wh is she here, I wasn't saying I wanted her gone, i'm just curious.

**Thats the end of chapter 1, i'm going to recreate all of the chapters up until 5, because thats where dmr131313, ended his story, so thats where I start on continuing it. Questions, comments, leave in the review or private message me, later everypony. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic**

_**Well, now i've got 2 stories, but I can't take full credit for this story, partial credit belongs to DMR131313. So, enjoy chapter 2.**_

**Place: The forest, Time: 10 pm, POV: Dante**

Rainbow and I talked for a bit, she had told me a bit about where she was from, Equestria. She also told me about her life as a pony, which is why she thought she still had hooves. I told her a good bit about this world as well, so lets get to the point of the conversation.

" So yeah, in this world there aren't any people with horns or wings." I said.

"WHAT?! How do you live without flying or magic?!" She responded.

" Well, humans could never really fly or use real magic, but we do have magic tricks."

"Could you show me?"

"Not at this moment because I don't have what I need for the tricks, but if we head back to my house, I could get what's needed."

"Alright."

We stood up and began to make our way back to my house, about halfway to my house, she shivered and said "it's cold out here."

"Here." I said as I removed my jacket, and put it on her.

"How are you gonna stay warm?" She asked.

" I preffer the cold."

We arrived at my house and I told her "Stay out here, i'll just be a minute." I took my house key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, when I went inside, I closed the door behind me and went upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my hiking pack and put 2 pillows and a blanket inside, since my mom wouldn't let her sleep here. I went back downstairs and grabbed 2 decks of cards, as well as my magic pack. I also grabbed some water bottles for us to have something to drink. Since I already had my wallet, in case I actually bought something, there was really no need for me to linger at home anymore.

I went back outside and locked the door behind me; I got back to Rainbow and said "you ready?"

She asked "What's that on your back?"

"It's my hiking pack; I guess a pack is the equivalent to your 'saddlebags'"

We started walking back to the forest. When we got back to the forest, I took off my hiking pack and took out one of the decks of cards, and said "You wanted me to show you some magic tricks, right?"

"Yeah." she responded.

I took the cards out and put them in a fan, "Here, pick a card." she did as I said and looked at it, I gave the cards a cut and said "Put it right there." She did what I said, and I forced her card to the top. I flipped the deck over and said "Alright, now i'm going to find 2 cards, one is the 'Ace of Hearts' and the other is the 'Ace of Diamonds'" I pulled out the 2 cards and showed them to her.

I flipped the deck back over and did a double lift of the top cards so I didn't show her card, I flipped over 'seven of clubs'(the card I wanted) "Alright, on top is the 'seven of clubs' this doesn't look like your card, correct?"

She said "Yeah."

"Alright, let's flip it back over and put it between the 2 aces." I flipped over both cards and grabbed her card and placed it face down in between both red aces. While I was showing the card face down, I messed with the gimmick of the trick (it called a magic trick, it tricks people).

I squared up the cards and flipped them over, I moved the bottom card out a bit showing the gimmick Seven, "Okay, so here is the Seven." I brought the cards up and moved them a bit showing the back of her card.

While moving the cards down I turned them over and said "Okay, grab the Seven for me" she grabbed her card and I said "now please flip over the Seven and look at it."

She flipped over her card and when she saw it was her card I could see some shock on her face then try to play it off cool "It wasn't that amazing." she said.

"Alright let me show you something else." I took out my plastic magic wand and paper that was near the tip of it, I took it out hiding most of it behind my arm, I said "now this is my magic wand."

"A little small isn't it?"

"Yeah, but watch closely" I started moving the magic wand sliding out of the paper making the magic wand 'grow', when I got to the end of the magic wand I just took the paper and put in my pocket

She then said "Not impressed."

I took the magic wand and tapped it on my chin, after a few taps I changed it into some flowers since that was the only wand trick I know "Impressed yet?" I said.

"Nope."

"Hmm." I said thinking, I thought decided to do one of the oldest kid tricks in the book, the coin trick, I took a coin out of my wallet and said "you see this coin? Err; well to you it will be considered a bit."

She said "Yeah I see it."

I put my other hand in front of it and dropped the coin into my palm while pretending to grab it, with the hand the I pretend to grab it with I said "Alright so I have this coin, now watch closely." I started slowly opening my hand and showed that the coin wasn't there.

"Where did it go?" she said not that impressed.

I reached up behind her ear and brought out the coin, I said "Well, you seem to be rich."

"Why?" she asked.

I brought my hand forward and said "You have money in your ears."

She finally got a bit impressed, after a few seconds she yawned and said "I'm tired."

"Then let's go to sleep."

"Where? There's no bed around." she asked.

I pulled out the 2 pillows and blanket and said "I thought ahead, you don't mind sleeping on the ground right?" I put the pillows on the ground and the blanket next to the pillows.

We both got under the blanket and went to sleep minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phones**

**POV: Dante**

I got up in the morning, forgetting that I still had my glasses on when I went to sleep, I looked around and realized that I was in the forest, I got up and looked behind me at the ground and I saw Rainbow sleeping, so I knew it wasn't a dream, nor was it hallucination.

I went into my hiking backpack and grabbed some water that I packed and took a drink from it. I put the bottle down and checked my Galaxy S III phone for the time, 9:48 AM, I also saw I got a text, I checked it and it was from my mom, I read _'where r u, why didnt you come home?'_

So I wrote back a small lie _'I'm staying at a friends for a bit, I'm fine, btw gotta turn off my phone now, see ya when I get home.'_ I sent that and turned off my phone, I was lying per say, I am staying 'at' a friends for a bit.

After a few minutes of just looking around I heard a noise from behind me, I turned around and saw Rainbow waking up, I said to her "Morning."

She stretched and got up "Good morning, how long ago were you up?"

"Just a few minutes ago, have a nice sleep?"

She got up and said "Yup."

Even though she has only been here for a day she is getting familiar with her new body, I said to her "Thirsty?"

"Yeah." she replied

I grabbed a 2nd water bottle and twisted off the top, I gave it to her and she drank from it, she gave it back to me and I recapped it, she said "Thanks."

"No problem." I responded "So, what do you normally do after you get up?" I asked.

"Well." she replied "I would go to a field that I would practice my flying at, but I can't because one, I don't know where that field is, and two, I can't fly."

"Hmm, you like speed right?"

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Well, if you move your legs a lot faster than walking you can run."

"Really?"

"Yeah, watch." I then ran a few yards in front of her, she then started following, at first slow, but then started gaining speed, she got up to me and stopped.

I then said "I don't know about using wings, but after running for a little while you start to get tired, just a heads up."

We started walking back to where we slept and I started putting the 2 pillows and the blanket, after I finished repacking the backpack, I put the backpack on and I said to Rainbow "Let's go back to my house for a second I want to get something."

She nodded and said "Alright." and we started walking.

After we got there I told Rainbow "Stay here, I'll be right back." I opened the house door and went inside closing the door behind me, I said to my mom that was in the other room "I'm back but only for a moment, I wanted to get something."

I put my bag down then walked up to my mom and said "Do you know where my old Tracfone is?" my old phone was a free phone that I got when I first had a phone.

She looked on her desk and grabbed the phone and handed to me, she said "Here, but why do you need it?"

"My friend doesn't have a phone so I was gonna let her borrow it."

My mom then said "Your friend is a girl?"

"Yeah… what, I can't have friends that are girls?"

"Never mind, forget I said it."

I just shrugged and left my house closing the door behind me, I took out the Tracfone and handed to Rainbow, she took it and said "What is this?"

I remembered that Equestria never had phones, oddly enough, so I said "It's a phone, remember when you wanted to say something to a friend and you had to fly over the whole town to look for them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well with a phone, you can now call people to talk to them." Remembering the number I took out my phone and turned it on, I dialed the number and called it, the Tracfone started ringing. I pointed to the 'call' button on the Tracfone and said "you press that button to answer it."

She press the button and I said into my phone "See." and Rainbow heard and echo of my voice, I then said "It's a 1 second delay between all phones, and you press that red button to end it." I said while pointed to the 'end' button.

She ended the call and said "Cool; now what if I need to call you?"

"Let me see the phone." she handed me the phone and I quickly put in my number as a contact and put the name as 'Dante'. I went back to the regular screen, I handed the phone back to her and said while pointing to the buttons.

"Now you press that button to bring up the menu." she did what I said "and you press the button again to bring up contacts, which are the people saved in your phone." she pressed the button again and saw my name, "then you press the green 'Call' button to call me."

She then pressed the 'back' button to leave the menus; I then said "let's get walking, so I can show you around where I live."


	4. Chapter 4

**The truth comes out**

**POV: Dante**

We walked a bit far from my house but there was only one reason why I wanted to, Ice cream, more importantly, Ritter's Ice cream. To me they had the best Ice cream ever, so that's why I decided to take Rainbow there.

After a few more minutes we reached Ritter's and I held the door open Rainbow, no one was there but the people working which kind of surprised me. I told Rainbow to sit down while I get us Ice cream, I walked up to the counter and said "how much for 2 small vanilla Ice cream?"

The guy responded "cone or bowl?"

"Bowl" I replied.

"4.57."

I took out my wallet and gave him 5 dollars and he gave me my change, he left to get my Ice cream and in 2 minutes he came back and gave them to me. I sat at the table Rainbow was sitting at and gave her the Ice cream

I saw she was about to eat it with her face when I said "Rainbow?"

She stopped and said "yeah?"

"You shouldn't eat it like that."

"Why not?" she questioned

"1, that will just be messy, and 2, that's not how we eat." I then showed her how to eat Ice cream using the spoon, which surprised me considering how I never thought I would be teaching someone how to eat.

She then copied my movements and swallowed her Ice cream and said "Oh…" figuring out how she is supposed to do it.

After a few minutes we finished, I took the plastic bowls we got and threw them into a garbage can, Rainbow and I then left Ritter's.

We started walking again, after a few minutes I got a text from my mom that said _'when u gonna be home?'_

To which I responded _'After sundown.'_

Rainbow and I continued walking and also talking, after a few hours I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to go down. I said to Rainbow "Let's start heading back, I have an idea." So we turned around and started heading back.

When we got near the house I continued walking past it and said to Rainbow "Follow me I have a perfect spot."

Getting closer and closer to the spot I was talking about I looked up at the sky and thought _**"Gotta be quick, only 10 minutes before we miss it."**_ I said to Rainbow "Not much further, almost there."

After 6 minutes we arrive at a hill, I go onto the side of the hill the was facing the sunset and laid down, I said to Rainbow "Come lay down next to me."

Rainbow did and said "But why?"

"You'll see in a couple minutes."

Rainbow and I then start talking, after a few minutes I look towards the sunset and saw that it was time, so I said while pointing "Look at the sunset."

Rainbow looked at where I pointed to and she saw the sunset, after a few seconds she said "Wow… that looks amazing."

"I know." I responded "That's why I wanted to come here."

After a few minutes of watching the sunset I realized the Rainbow and I got closer to each other but I didn't mind.

After a few seconds Rainbow and I looked at each other, I looked into her purple-ish eyes, while she looked into my black-ish eyes. We scooted a bit closer to each other, and we were inches from each other. We started leaning our heads towards each other, and then our lips touched.

I closed my eyes from the moment we were sharing, and so did she. It was so amazing to me, I never had a real first kiss before, and now, i'm having it with a character I adore from a show.

I was thinking of keeping the fact the she was only a fictional character on a show in my world, but now I don't think I should.

After a few minutes we separated, we were just looking at each other smiling. I broke the silence and said "maybe we should, uh, back home.

She just nodded and said "Alright."

We got up and started walking back home

Half-way home I finally had enough courage to tell her the truth, I started off by looking at her and saying "Rainbow."

She looked at me and said "Yeah?"

"I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Would you want to go back?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"If you could go back to Equestria, to all your friends, would you go back?"

She smiled and said "No, I would reather stay here with you."

This answer shocked me, but I just smiled and hugged her, she then returned the embrace, after a few seconds we stopped and continued going home.

After we got home, I brought her inside, my mom was still up in the other room on her computer playing on Facebook, like always, I said to her "We're gonna go to bed early."

I walked upstairs and Rainbow followed me, I went into my room and closed the door behind Rainbow, she started taking off my jacket that I forgot she still had on her.

I just said "You can sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the floor."

She then said "No you don't have to, we can both sleep on the bed."

I didn't really want to argue so I just went into bed with her; we covered ourselves with the blanket then fell asleep a few minutes later.

_**That concludes what dmr131313 wrote, every chapter from this point is what I decide to write, so question, comment.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The unexpected happens**

**Hello everypony, I am back. I know that I have waited a really long time to update this, but I am just really bored, plus, its not easy trying to keep a secret from my mother, but it easy for me to sneak my 3DS whenever she's around. But, enough talk, lets get started.**

_**Time: 6:00 Am; Place: My house; POV:Dante**_

I had a wonderful day yesterday, but I was still in a little shock. Rainbow would actually spend the rest of her life with me if she could, I was just left speechless. Normally when I sleep, I don't have dreams, but tonight was different. What I had dreamt up was quiet weird. I had dreamt that I was at a wedding with rainbow dash. We were just sitting in our seats, being respectful, when a great light begins to surround Rainbow. I had been blown back, but wasn't hurt. I had burst towards Rainbow Dash, but by the time I had gotten to her, the light was gone, along with her.

"No, no, NOOOOO!" I screamed

I then woke up to the sound of my mom's screaming. I wasn't sure what she was screaming about, as I was still half asleep. When I looked to my side, I saw that Rainbow was in my bed.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. "Mom it's not what it looks like." I said.

"Then do you care to explain why a girl is in your bed with you!?" She asked.

"I'll explain in a minute, just let me wake Rainbow up." I said.

"Wait, Rainbow?" She mumbled.

I gently nudged Rainbow to wake her up. She had woken up with a groan. I could tell she was a little pissed off with me.

"Why did you wake me up this early Dante?" Rainbow asked.

"I just need you to leave the room for a minute, I need to have a talk with my mom, okay?" I said.

"Fine" Rainbow said.

As she got up, she took the bed covers with her, and left the room. I then looked around and saw that her clothes were all over the floor.

"I had nothing to do with this, mom, I hadn't expected that." I said.

"But you still haven't explained why there was a girl in your bed last night." mom said.

"Alright, I guess I should explain then. You see, it happened like this..." I said.

_**Time: 6:oo AM; Place: Dante's house; POV: Rainbow's**_

__Yesterday was the best day in all of my life. I got to know Dante, and how he really feels about me. I never would've guessed that anyone would want me to be their girlfriend. So yeah, my day was great, and my dream was even better. Dante and I were at a wedding, but it was our wedding. We had said our I do's, and were about to kiss. Until Dante woke me up.

"Rainbow, I need you to leave the room while me and my mom talk for a minute, okay?" Dante said.

"Fine." I said.

Before I got up, I realized that I had no clothes on. So I took the bed covers as I left the room. When I was outside of the room, I could hear dante's mom bitch at him.

"You know your too young for that kind of stuff Dante." She said.

"Come on mom, you know I wouldn't try that with anyone, at least not yet. But I really don't know how Rainbow's clothes came off, I swear. When we went to bed, she was still fully clothed." Dante said.

"That reminds me, who is Rainbow, I know I heard her name from somewhere, but I can't remember." She said.

"Well, you see, you know the show, My Little Pony: Friendship is magic?" Dante said.

"Yeah." His mom said.

"Well, she's actually the Rainbow Dash from that show, I found her while I was walking around the other day. It shocked me quiet a bit, but then I found out how much I love her, and She loves me just as much." Dante said.

"That explains why you came back for that stuff the other night." mom said.

I had heard enough. I re-entered the room and got my clothes on. I then ran out the front door. Why hadn't Dante told me? I was just so mad, but sadness had overcome my anger, and I begun to cry. I didn't know where to go, other than back to the forest, where Dante found me.

_**Time: 7:25; Place: Dante's house; POV: Dante**_

__I didn't know why Rainbow had ran out, but then I had realized it. I hadn't told her the truth. I knew I needed to find her and tell her. The only question was, where would she go?

I gasped "The forest."

"No, i'm not letting you chase after her." Mom said.

"Look mom, I love Rainbow, and she loves me, I won't let you stop me, so either get out of my way, or I will just leave, and never return."

My mom knew that I would if she wouldn't let me go. So she got out of my way. Before I left though, I picked up my master sword I had recieved from my dad before he died. I then ran towards the forest, where I had first found Rainbow. I knew I wouldn't have made it there fast enough by running. I had rushed over to my garage. It was finally time for me to use my bike. I hoped on, and started pedalling like no tomorrow. I quickly arrived at the forest entrance I had went into a few days ago. I jumped off my bike while it was still moving, and came out unscathed. I ran into the forest calling her name.

"Rainbow Dash! Where are you? Rainbow Dash!" I screamed

For some reason, another fog had appeared, but I did have my suspicions. Once again, the fog had cleared up, the scenery was the same. This time however, not only did I see Rainbow dash, but I also saw Twilight on the ground. I ran up to Twilight, to make sure she was alright. I had checked her pulse, thank Celestia was alright. I then proceeded to wake up Dashie.

"Rainbow, wake up." I said.

"Get away from me." Rainbow said.

"So you are awake."

"I said get away from me."

"Look Dashie, i'm sorry I hadn't told you the truth, I just didn't want to lose you. You mean everything to me. I-I don't think I could go on if I didn't have you. I love you with all my heart." I said.

"R-Really, do you mean that Dante?"

"Of course I do. I love you Dashie, with all my heart."

Before she could say another word, my lips connected with hers. Her and I were lost in the moment. I was hopeing it would never end. However, it did end when Twilight came to.

"Uhh, where in Equestria am I?"

"Ohhhh Shit." I mumbled.

"What's wrong Dante?" Rainbow asked.

"There is going to be a problem with this." I said.

_**It took me long enough, but I finally finished this chapter. Well, hope ya'll enjoy.**_


End file.
